A new Future
by GravityFail
Summary: Naruto has suffered greatly through his life. Throw in Kyuubbi with a forbidden jutsu and he's thrown back into the past. With his knowledge of the past he leaves Konoha, after all they don't need his help.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer - don't own it

" A New Future "

Prologue

It was pouring,

The sun was hiding once again.

Most people would think that it was weird that the sun no longer shined in the once most powerful shinobi village.

Konoha used to be known the place were the best came from.

This village was blessed with powerful shinobi

The best of the best Konoha's one Hokage's

The Shodai

Nidaime

Sandaime

Yondaime

and at last the Godaime, and the Sannin

All these ninja were known to be the best of Konoha, in other words the pride of Konoha.

The village was blesses with the birth of the best protégés, though some may have betray Konoha, she is still their origin of their birth

Orochimaru, the snake sannin

Uchiha Itachi,

Young protégé's still were being born.

In all their was one that could even surpass the Yellow flash of Konoha the Yondaime himself, his legacy, his son. The son he scarified for the village he loved, the Village hidden in the Leaves. He sacrificed his son life for his village. In his last minutes he gave his final wish, to see his son as a Hero, the Hero of Konoha. Hoping that the people would treat him as one, and for him to love Konoha like he did. The villagers however only saw him as the demon himself. The demon who killed hundreds, their friends, their families, their comrades and more importantly their greatest prodigy their Yondaime Hokage. The people grew angry and exiled the child form human kindness. He grew up lonely with a mask to hide his pain. He grew without a mother's touch, a father's warmth, a family's love. Being a target for the village's hatred, beaten, and hunted for being the one that was chosen. He grew up with the environment of being feared, shunned by the adults and their children following their parents example, he grew to be hated by the very people his father sacrificed his life for.

He continued on growing instead of hating the village he love it, hoping that one day the village with accept him. As his life went on he found his first precious person the man named Iruka, that smiled warmly at him. After graduating the academy he found the reason for the villages hatred and cried that day because he was accepted by one person. As the yrs went by he got his first friend, the village's pride Uchiha Sasuke. Soon later after the sound invasion he betrayed him and his village no their village and ran for power to a traitor. His first real friend shoved Chidori threw his chest in a pathetic attempt to awaking the 4th comma the Mangekyoun Sharingan which is gain by killing your best friend. On that mission to rescue his friend he failed and the girl who he thought he loved rejected him.

Threw the yrs he went with the legendary toad sannin to get stronger to bring back Sasuke. 3 Long yrs he grew stronger. Able to talk to the Kyuubi he learned the truth of his attack on Konoha. Soon the second mission to rescue the Uchiha with his teammate Sakura and another new one Sai and their sensei Kakashi with Yamato. Sai a new freind also betrayed Naruto, but at the end they managed to bring back the Uchiha. Welcomed to the Leaf with open arms by almost all except most of the rookie nine. Few yrs later the sound was again attacked Konoha but this time with Cloud, Rain, and Rock. Konoha had Sand only.

The battle continued on many dying on both sides. That is until Naruto himself sacrificed his life though no one knowing he managed to control all nine tails of the Kyuubi, surpassing the Kyuubi own power. His own power with Kyuubi's mixed managed to kill the Snake, destroy a good portion of the Cloud, Rain, Sound, and Rock armies. Nobody knowing that he gave his life only a few days to live. Instead of a hero's welcome the village shunned him even more, afraid of his power, and the Uchiha was praised for entering the war. All the hard work he did was given to the Uchiha.

Many villagers asked the Gondaime for Sasuke to be the Rokudaime. The council pressured her and so the Uchiha was to be elected for the next Hokage, the very dream that Naruto had. It was pronounced the same day that Naruto would die.

**"Kit it's time, have you made your decision?"**

_"Yes sent me back in time Kyuubi, but this time I won't be the village's stepping stone.'_

**"Very well, good luck with my younger self." _"You have suffered so much, giving your life for those that despised you, only to have them giving your dream to someone who doesn't deserve it. You have had great pain my little kit, and now its time, for you to do want you want not what you father wanted. I hope you're seeing this Arashi, your son has always been mistreated and always will by these fools you gave your life for. His pain not even time travel will heal for he has had pain that run deeper then any wound.'_**

**"You ready."**

"Hai"

With that the forbidden technique of the demon lords was done, like it said it can only be down when the person life is at the crossroad of death.

A 3 year old Naruto woke up. He looked at the mirror. He did it. He quickly wrote a note to the Hokage and quickly gathered some clothes. He made his way towards the old mans office and left it taken his dad's scrolls with him. He was on top of the Hokage monument. 'Sorry old man but what Konoha did to me I can never forgive.'

He ran outside, his body was young but he will train it later. His memory was as good as always. Once outside the gates he looked at the fresh outside. "Sorry old man."

With that he headed east. 'Their are many great shinobi that have had great pain. That's it! A new village, but first I need its shinobi's and if I right I should start with the sound five. They were one of the keys toward Orochimaru power. If he does get them first then he could get everyone he needed. This time Konoha was going to be helping itself I'm done being their steeping stone.'

He ran,

And ran, he was going to start a new dream. Luckily like always his body got accustom to the speed.

"A new Future."

A/N

Yay Im done!  
I seriously don't know were this came from.

Well if anybody wants me to continue it then review!

Ja Ne!

_GrAvItYfAiL_


	2. Joining

**Title - A new Future**

**Pairing - not sure **

**Rating - K**

**Plot - **Through pain and suffering and at the end of Naruto's life he send back from the future to the past. But just because he back doesn't mean he's helping the leaf.

Talking"

_"Thinking"_

**"Kyuubi talking, jutsu names."**

_**"Kyuubi thinking"**_

Chapter 1 - Joining

Naruto cursed he had no luck.

He fell in a small pit by accident even after all his training he still manages to fall down.

It had been 1 yr since he had left Konoha.

Through the year he trained in an isolated location southern of the Hidden Mist.

First thing he did as soon left Konoha was train non-stop he couldn't afford to ruin his second chance.

Kimimaro was three yrs older then him and the rest Sound 4 were two yrs older.

Before Naruto's death he had about one week to live. Instead of staying at the Leaf he went to sound leaving a blood clone behind so nobody would know the difference. At this time he was more powerful then any Kage. He left for Sound, this was the third day since Sounds defeat, he went to the hidden scroll chamber of the Otokage's. He looked over the data recorded about the curse seal, Orochimaru's immortality jutsu, and data on the shinobi he trained.

He remembered Kyuubi's deal about going back to the past. If he does decide to do this, then he going to need information about Sound and her protégés.

He could clearly remember the day when he learned about his father and his clan and the eyes of the Kazama clan. When he little he always wondered how he was able to remenber everything, later he learned that his memory was one of the abilities of his eyes, mostly that this ability would activated at birth. With age the eyes develops and also the fact that the photographic memory was a zero-comma eye level. This means all Kazama are born with the premature eyes that give all Kazama the photographic memory. Later on the eyes develops into on it's own. Since the eye develops with age the later the better.

Naruto found documents on the Sound 5, Kabuto, and so on. He memorized all the information of the Sound 5 and most importantly the counter of the curse seal, and all the information on Orochimaru. After reading over the files of their lives the sound five lived until Orochimaru he didn't blame them form joining him. After all each one of them has had a life similar to his.

Kimimaro - He was the sole survivor of the kaguya clan who could manipulate their body skeletal frame. When his clan attacked the Hidden Mist, they were slaughtered leaving Kimimaro who was the most powerful member of his clan alive. So he was locked away in a cage for most of his life after being captured, only released occasionally when he was needed to fight other clans. He retreated when the clan attacked the Mist which is why he was the only survivor. As the document said Orochimaru was the one who set him free, which explained his loyalty towards Orochimaru. He died when in the battle against Gaara and Rock Lee. When he read it Naruto couldn't help but to feel bad, he was raised as animal, his family died, and he remembered when he saw the pain he was in those emotionless eyes. He remembers because he has those types of eyes, the eyes of one who hides behind a mask. He was taken at age 7.

Jirobi - He died against the battle with Akimichi Chouji. When Jirobi was found by Orochimaru he was running away for the orphanage, after being mistreated by the people who run it and being picked on by the other children. His father attacked a Rock Shinobi and was killed by ANBU. Because of his father mistake Jirobi was an outcast in Rock. In the sound five he was physically strong one. He was taken by Orochimaru at the age of seven. He joined the sound four at age 8.

Kidomaru - He was label as a social outcast in his small village. His family was slaughtered at the age of 4. His clan was a new one which had the ability of being born with six extra arms and the ability to make webs. His grandmother the who started this clan was experimented on at the early age of 3 by scientists in the Hidden Rain. She managed to ran away at the age of 16. Soon she found this small village, she started a family their. Though she didn't posses the 8 arms her children did. About 20 yrs later the Rain scientist involved in the experiment heard about this new clan and managed to convince the Kage that if it grows it could be a threat to the Rain since the girl that started it was from rain and their also the fact of what if the shinobi villages find out about this it was cause panic and they needed to silence them. So his clan was murdered also a few others civilian and the Leader's wife. Making the people hate him. He was found at the age of seven by a sound shinobi. He died in the battle against Hyuuga Neji

Sakon and Ukon - He died in the battle against Inuzuka Kiba, and Akumaru his pet dog, and Kankuro. He possessed great power and speed making him the strongest of the original Sound four. What made him such a social outcast in his home were the facts that from behind his head their appeared to be another head hanging. Making the villagers form his small town fear him and isolate him form human emotion. His unique kekkei genkai aloud his brother to merge his body with Sakon his brother name was Ukon, though usually Ukon sleeps until needed in the battlefield. He was taken by Orochimaru at the age of six. He lived in a small town near the Hidden Stone.

Tayuya - She died at age 14 by Nara Shikamaru and Termari. Her life was one that not many would wish. Her mother abandoned her and left her with her father at the age of 3. Her father was killed later on, she herself witness her fathers murder. This caused her to have a negative affect on her attitude. Her small village grew to despise her calling her demon because of her fault mouth and her ruthless behavior also with her ingenious strategies to sucker people. She was found at the age of six by Kabuto; later on Orochimaru grew intrigued and added her at the age of seven.

All o the five came willingly with Orochimaru. He was the only one to actually show he 'cared' anything for them. He himself understood the pain of being hated and the nativity of a young child when being offer a chance to be accepted by others.

'_Kimimaro, he'll be the first, then Tayuya, next Sakon, after him Kidomaru and finally Jirobi. Since he going to Mist then that means the attack on the Mizukage has already taking place making Zabuza a missing-nin. This year he should be finding Haku. After I get these guys I'll keep that promise I made to you Haku. But first I can allow those five lives to be corrupted by Orochimaru again.'_

Naruto was probably around the level of mid-jounin ninja.

Naruto so far has managed to do the tree-climbing exercise, water-walking, water weights, water rolling, double tree climbing, and still working on kunai balance. Surprisingly his charka doubled instead of lowering which meant more chakra control exercises. This also meant to work a regular 3hr exercise on chakra control to keep his control perfect.

After achieving perfect chakra control he accessed his memories on Tsunade's 'Freaky strength' ability.

After returning to Konoha, getting rid of his blood clone he waited until Tsunade went to rest and looked into her archives. The next day he asked Sakura about how she applied chakra control into Tsunade's training. Like he expected she started bragging and used big words that she thought Naruto didn't understand the meaning of, which in fact he did but he played his little facade and got what he needed at the end.

Trying it out it worked perfectly though for him it became 'Monstrous strength' and soon will become 'inhuman strength.'

His jutsu library corresponded so far of…

**Shunshin no Just, Kawarimi no Jutsu, Henge, Doton: Shinjū Zanshu no Jutsu, Doton: Doryūheki, Doton: Retsudotenshō, Doton: Dochū Eigyo no Jutsu, Jibaku Fuda: Kassei, Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu, Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu, Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu, Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu, Oiroke no Jutsu, Hāremu no Jutsu **(NO matter what all males will fall for these two ingénues techniques, it should be declared an a S-class forbidden Jutsu! Seriously some people don't notice it but the techniques he makes can be put to many uses! If anybody bothered they figured out that his henge have knocked some of the most powerful known people! He's a genius without even knowing it! Okay I'll stop now.), **Kirigakure no Jutsu, Kage bushin, Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, Shōsen Jutsu **(The only medical jutsu he knows! After all at least he should have learned a good one!)**, Kanashibari no Jutsu **,**Kage Shuriken no Jutsu, Kuchiyose no Jutsu **(Basic summoning of scrolls)**, Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu, Suirō no Jutsu, Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu, Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu, **and some futon. (Sorry I forgot which futon. Does anybody know a web were I can find jutsus? Or how to make your own?)

Almost all were C, D, and E rank-jutsus and a few b-ranks along with a medic jutsu too.

Reaching the Mist, and also hiding his chakra signature to that of a villager's chakra signature. He also left a little present near the South Wall though you could barley tell cause of the mist surrounding the outside. This was one of Kiri's strengths and weaknesses at the same time. Oh by the way he put a basic henge over his whiskers mark, upper jounin should be able to sense something but seeing he is a child they'll ignore it after all ignorance is a bliss.

_'Here goes nothing.' _he thought as he made his way towards the gates.

"Halt who goes their?" one of the guards said. While the other guard walked near the child and examined him.

"What are you doing here child?" asked the other guard as he examined the child.

"I don't know myself." both guards went 'Huh?' "Kid who old are you?"

"6"

"Where are your parents?"

"I don't know, My mom, dad and I were traveling around when two bandits came and my mom told me to run until I find a village, while she and my dad took them on, they said they would follow me but I haven't seen them yet. Do think I can stay here for tonight?"

_'They probably won't be coming back.' _feeling sorry for the boy one of them took them his house. After all he was only a child.

Later…

"Kaa-san!" in came a chubby women with a kind smile "Kenny I thought you were on guard duty today."

"Hai, I'm still am but Kaa-san but I need you to help me with this little one right here." he motioned towards the small blond hair child grabbing his leg. The lady squealed and hugged the child he was a very cute kid. "Hi there Im Nora and this is my son Kenny may I have your name?"

"I'm Kurama." he bowed to show respect. He heard a bark and looked outside. It was a dog "Can I?" asked Kurama as he looked at Nora "Go ahead." he ran outside and started playing with the puppy.

"Why did you bring him here son? Not that I mind the company." Kenny looked at his mom and sighed "He's probably an orphan."

"Probably? "

"When we were on guard the boy came in panting for air, indicating he had been running. It turns out the boy's parent met up with probably two low-level missing nins that came and attacked them. Both his mother and father told the boy to run and that they soon would follow. But seeing as his parents told the boy to run they knew they wouldn't get out alive." The woman saddened, soon her thoughts were broken as she saw her son look to the right and there was the boy. "You're lying! My parents were both great shinobi! They could take on that shark freak and the eyebrow less freak with the covered mouth on! You'll see they'll come back!" with that he ran. "Kenny did he say shark freak and eyebrow less freak?" the women asked her son seriously.

"Hai." with that Kenny ran after the boy. Finding the boy he lowered to one knee and petted his head.

"Kurama, tell what the bandits look like?"

He sniffed "Why?"

"They are both criminals here and they did a bad thing to your parents also to Kiri and maybe with your help we might be able o track them down."

"Ok." he paused _'How did Zabuza look like?'_ he sniffed once again for the effect of couse "The first one had blue skin, he also had scales, he wore a headband like yours but it had a straight line through it, he also had a big sword on his back wrapped around a white cloth, he also looked like a blue fish, that's all I can remember about him and the other guy he also had a sword and no eyebrows, with bandages covering the lower part of his face, bad haircut, that about it I'm sorry I know it isn't much." Kenny's eyes widened, he was right. "Come with Me." he motioned Kuruma to grab his hand which he did. He left him at his mom's home and went toward the Mizukage's tower.

Naruto looked at the man named Kenny and smirked as he headed in.

Once inside "Nora-san may I go explore the village?" Nora looked at the boy he probably wanted to be alone after hearing of his parent's death. That was reasonable and he looked like he was going to break down any minute. "Go ahead, and be back before dawn." Nodding he left.

Entering a store next to the Mizukage's tower he used henge to look like the manger and entered the basement.

Using the Inner deception jutsu he traveled underground towards the Mizukage's tower. He ended up at the basement, in came a worker, he knocked him out and tied him up with a cloth in his mouth. Most of the workers that were here not shinobi so it would be easy.

Getting in to the record's room was very simple mostly because of the information given by 'Kuruma' about the two traders that may be near the village. After all why would a child with the air of innocence lie to them?

He left the same way that he came; the person that he knocked was now awake. He used a simple memory erasing jutsu and left the person sleeping at the floor. If anybody found him they would just think the lazy ass fell asleep. With that he returned to Nora's house after all it was almost dark and he had to go now, after all he is a very good boy.

"Hi Nora-san, Kenny-san." he said adding a little blush as his stomach growled.

"Seems somebody is hungry." his blush deepened and both Nora and Kenny chuckled.

The next day Naruto wrote a note towards Nora-san and Kenny-san. _'I feel bad but it is for the best.' _with that he placed it on his pillow under genjutsu. "Nora-san I'm going to the playground ok."

She smiled "Go ahead."

With that he left. _'Goodbye, seeing that there are still people with kind hearts makes me hope for a better future.' _

He went towards the west wall and used Inner Deception to go underground and end up at the other side. Naruto left another little gift near the west wall this time; let's just say it was a small tick-tock like the other one. _'Ahhhh so many uses for one simple jutsu that considered useless to the leaf' _thought Naruto as he began to run. Just about 15 miles they held an underground prison and Kimimaro was held at the lowest level. Unlike the village this place held shinobi so it'll be difficult entering, and escaping.

Causing a friction on top of the underground base due to his monstrous strength it caused the guards to come out of the cave which was the opening to the underground prison. He jumped to near by tree to examine the guards. '_Judging by their posture and the amount of chakra they are able to conical.' _He saw one of the guards slouched and the other yawn.

'_Yup rookie jounin.' _It was really interesting to see the reaction of the so called jounin when Naruto used a earth style justsu to surround them on all four sides like a box. A few seconds later he let the wall down. There laid both male guards knocked out by huge nosebleeds.

'_Harem no jutsu, This should work on all males, but the females will be the one's to worry about that is if there are any. In the Mist woman are considered too delicate to guard prisoners. So there should be a small amount of females. And all top jounin and ANBU should be looking after the kage.' _Naruto grabbed both of the knocked out guards and dragged them to near by bush, tied them up, took out a marker and doodled on their faces, hey it was fun! He's a kid now he has rights to do this!

20 seconds later ….

"BOOM!!!" was heard throughout the entire region. It so happens Naruto's little present was a small bomb that blew up the west wall.

Another 20 seconds

"BOOM!!" And now the south wall was mostly blown up, though both walls weren't near anyone's home he made sure of that.

Soon enough many ninjas headed towards he village. When the last one left he went inside. _'So easy.'_

Using Inner Deception once again he traveled underground and into the cave. Just like he planned most of the shinobis were busy heading to the village probably thinking of a possible invasion. Going to the left corridor, left then fight he smiled and entered it. Took him a few minutes to finish what he was doing and left.

Turning right hr froze.

He saw two guards look at his direction and froze, he was hoping that he wouldn't have to fight. Soon both guards left. _'Weren't both of them looking at were I was sure he wasn't eye lev-"_

Then it hit him... Surely this was good but ...

But….

this still sucked!

Even now!

Why!

Why the hell?

Why?  
Is he so short? Pouting a bit, he sighed, _'guess being short has its advantages'_

A pause,

Continue with the pause…

_'No it doesn't!'_

Even though it's good that nobody can see him because of the height level he still couldn't accept it, heck he didn't reach his growth sprung until he was like 17 yrs old.

It wasn't fair, well there's nothing he could do about it and this was so not the place or the time to think about this.

According to the blueprints (by the way they really need to tighten up their security) 3 more levels down and go towards the southern section, cell # C84. On the first level was the security room and in the second was the electrical room. He saw most of the guards heading for the pipes since the place were getting soaked. Well good distraction, nest came the office, using a henge he turned into one of the people that ran to the main water system.

First Level - It seems that the security room (this room held the cameras and most importantly the keycard of the cage) Using Harem both males fainted form blood loss. Naruto sweat dropped. Destroying the screens for the 2nd and 3rd floor. Destroying the wall with a small punch, it reveled a secret room hidden by genjutsu. He thought he sensed something. Smirking he thought '_Having the mind of a 20 yr old helps a lot with genjutsu.'_ Going inside he looked at the archives and soon found Kmimaro's file. Reading it, his eyes soon widened. He looked disgusted, he read what they made Kimimaro do and different types of experiments done to him. Taking the file with the card attached to it.

He was about to leave when something caught his attention. That something was a scroll, deciding on whether he should take it or not, he took it. After all spoils to the victor.

Second level - finding the 'special' room was fairly easy. Cutting the wires were a little difficult but he managed thanks to those blueprints he found. Soon the electricity from the third level was gone taking a flashlight and using henge he made his way down.

Final level - Dodging security was going pretty good as planned.

_'Especially since their security hear sucks. Then again probably most the higher level guards went to the village leaving the lower level guards here.' _Going down he sensed shinobi's near. _'It seems my assumptions were right their are only 7 guards here, my guess 6 chuunin and one jounin.' _Soon he found cell # 84, two guards, a quick use of Harem got them down. _'There are many perverts in this world.' _He thought it would be difficult entering and he had a back up plan for if he failed and on top of that he had the skills to deal with those left behind but never in his life would he think it was this easy to enter. Entering the room he saw something that made his blood boil with rage.

There laid a beat up Kimimaro inside a cage. Grabbing a small rock he threw it at the cage. Yup they got that thing wired. Looking over he saw the lock, using the keycard he opened the gate.

"What the hell did they do to you?" Kimimaro looked in front of him there was a guard though all he could see was his face, it was really dark in here since the black out an he could only see thanks to the flashlight.

"Come here, I breaking you out of this joint." with that used **Shōsen Jutsu **and dismissed the henge to reveal a small boy. Kimimaro eyes widened as he saw the little boy. Looking at back at his wounds he found them healed. He looked at the boy and gaped as he looked into the small boys eyes. They were filled with sadness, anger, loneliness, and wisdom that should not be on one so young.

Naruto placed a genjutsu over Kimimaro to make him look like one of the guards and did the same thing on himself and then threw both guards inside the cage and locked it not before doodling on their faces. Leaving behind a guard with the chicken scratched kanji 'With Stupid' and an arrow pointing at the other guard. While the other guard had 'Baka' and 'Closet pervert.'

You know the saying you can never be too careful? Right here's an example. Or is it because his pissed of? I don't know.

"Kimimaro-san do feel better?"  
"Yes, why are you here?"

"Didn't you here me I'm breaking you out of this dump."

"Why?"

"Don't you think we should talk about this later? Come on were leaving." Using the secret exit that was left in the blueprints both soon left.

You might ask why didn't he just use that entrance instead of going threw all that trouble? huh? Well first he wanted to weaken the base, so no would come after him after they left. With the guards busy with their blackout, water problem, broken cameras and possible invasion all of them would be too busy to notice on of the prisoner missing until it's too late. And entering and leaving the same way would provide troublesome.

When both of them reached the exit they found a guard there and it happened to be Kenny.

"Kuruma what are you doing?"

"Hello Kenny-san."

"Why are you with the prisoner?"

"Can't you see?"  
"What do you me-, wait are you the one who has done all of this?" Confusion, shock and anger filled his face. Here a boy younger then him was able to do all this? _'No he must be working with someone._' "Who are you working with?"  
Amusement showed itself on his face "What makes you think I'm working with anyone?"

"There is no way a child could do all of this."

"Oh really why?"

Silence filled the air, Kimimaro examined the boy, he was so small was he really the one that freed him, and most importantly why?

"Then why child?"

"There one simple reason. Imprisoning a young boy at age of 6, using him as a weapon and living in cage as an animal I find myself sick."

"What are you talking about?" _'As I thought even their jounin are kept in the dark.'_

Reaching not his jacket he pulled out a folder and threw it at the guys feet. Kenny began reading it, his eye widened with anger and confusion showing in his eyes. "Will you let us go or are we going to have to fight. I rather not fight Kenny-san."

Kenny looked at Naruto's eyes and saw the pain his eyes had, and wisdom. He stepped back "I be best that you don't return for a couple of years." Naruto walked passed Kenny and said in a small voice "Thank you, and m names Naruto, goodbye."

With that both of them left leaving Kenny behind.

'_Be safe Naruto, you to Kimimaro.'_

That night

"Kimimaro-san we camp here tonight." Both stopped. Kimimaro looked at Naruto "Why?"

"I am like you, feared and hated for something I didn't do."

"What do you mean?"

"In Mist you were feared, you are a prodigy of you're clan and could become very powerful do to your bloodline and feared do to the fact that you're clan attacked the Mist. They fear that you might take revenge or finish what you're clan started. I in the other hand am feared and hated for something my father did to me. I heard of what happened and it was unfair for them to imprison you, so I decided to bail ya."

"It is hard to believe that a six year child was able to break into the Mist underground prison."  
"Well less just say acting, and planning did the whole thing. After all who would, like you say would believe a four year old child would come all the way to Mist to just break a prisoner out?"

"Nobody. Your four?"

"Yes, and that is were the role of a child is used to an advantage."

"I guess."

"Though I do wonder how the Mist would react if they ever find out they been fooled by a four year old child."

"…..."

"So what you going to do know, you're a free man."

"I don't know, what about you?"

"Me, Well for one I'm traveling around the countries and training at the same time helping out those who need help and most importantly a family"

"Family?"

"You know, friends, brothers, sisters, parents?"

"No I don't. In my clan we are treated as tools."

"Man that bites. By the way my name is Naruto."

"Kimimaro"

"So do you wanna come with me?"

"I don't know."

"Well now you're free, though you're going have to keep a low profile for a while."

"I guess I'll go with you."

"Yay, I won't be alone any more! We should go to sleep now. Do you want to take first watch or should I?"

"I'll."

"Kay wake me up in 4hrs."

With that Naruto went to snooze world.

Kimimaro examined Naruto, he held the air of innocence something he never had, and he felt comfortable around him. He also felt indebted to him, he did break him out and didn't expect anything back. He was so young yet strong.

3hrs later..

_How do I wake him up?' _he tried to shake him, it didn't work. Then he grabbed a bit of water near the stream and that awoke him.

"Okay my turn."

Kimimaro went to sleep, for the first time peacefully.

In the morning…

"Hey Kimimaro wake up!"

Kimimaro woke up to see Naruto he smiled silently he had a good sleep.

"Come on lets go were going to a village near Hidden Rock! Then A village near Hidden Rain!" No answer. Naruto pouted _'He doesn't talk much does he? New mission. Get the stone wall to show emotion!'_

A few weeks later they bought reached a small village near Hidden Rock.

During their travels Naruto managed to learn more techniques and Kimimaro learned some of them too. Kimimaro was told by Naruto that he shouldn't rely on his bloodline so much, after a huge beaten he agreed.

Both trained and Naruto managed to open one of his fathers scrolls again, he did it before around the age of 17.

He taught Kimmirut what he knew. It turns out Kimimaru's was pretty good with Earth Style Jutsus and Water Style. Naruto also managed to get Kimimaru to open up a bit more.

Soon they arrived to a small village. Everything was going great that is until they ran into

Tayuya. To say their first meeting was weird one was an understatement, both of them got cursed out by Tayuya every time they saw each other. Tayuya herself waited until the strangers grew angry at her and yell at her, call her demon like all the others but they never lost their temper at her.

"Tayuya-san why are you so sad?"

"Who the fuck said I was sad about anything ya prick!"

"Your eyes told me."

"My wha-"

"Your eye's are like mine and Kimimaro. Our eyes are surrounded my pain and sadness. You have them too. I see it clearly, you are like us trying to hid behind a façade. Tomorrow Kimimaro and I are leaving if you want to come you're always welcomed."

Tayuya eyes widened as she realized she was accepted by those two. A small smile formed on her face.

The next day…

Naruto and Kimimaro were both leaving when someone caught their attention. Turning around they saw Tayuya. Kimimaro looked at Naruto and smirked, it seems he managed to convince her. Oh well it be nice to get to know someone else. Looking back at Tayuya who held a small book bag "You said I could come." she blushed a bit.

"Did we Kimimaro?"

"I don't know."

Tayuya clenched her fist and she grew angry "Where kidding." Naruto smiled waving his hand and said "Come one we were waiting for you, took you long enough."

Tayuya looked at Kimimaro "Come on." Tayuya smiled she was with people that understood her and for someone like her that's all she wanted form life that is until that night "AHHHhhhhhhhhhhh YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE THAT'S MY FOOD!" and a fight began.

Tayuya vs. Naruto with Kimimaro as ref.

The price at stake the last bowl of ramen.

The three continued to travel, along the way Tayuya pulled a few pranks on them, but soon learned the master of pranks was Naruto. Tayuya learned a lot form the scroll that was so generously given to him by Mist. Most of them were B-rank and C-rank and there also 2 A-rank ninjutsu.

Tayuya learned the **Mizu bushin**, **Kage bushin**, **Inner deception**, **Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** and the **Shunshin** form Naruto.

Both Kimimaro and Tayuya learned form the scroll -

**Kirigakure no Jutsu, Suiton: Kokū no Jutsu, Suirō no Jutsu, Suiton Suijinheki, Magen: Narakumi no Jutsu.**

Currently working on **Suiton: Daibakure no Jutsu**, A-rank and **Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu **a B-rank jutsu.

Later on they also learned henge, **Bakuretsufuu**, and **Magen: Jubaku Satsu **curtsey of Naruto aka Fox boy.

About 2 weeks later they reached the village Sakon and Ukon lived.

"Fox-boy were staying here?"

"Yes now let's go I'm hungry."

Looking around the small village they soon found a small restaurant. When they finished they saw a crowd over there chanting 'Kill the demon, or kill the freak.' All three made their way to see the villagers beating a child. Naruto motioned and Tayuya nodded. Using a simple **Magen: Narakumi no Jutsu **casting an illusion over the villager they ran away leaving the child beaten, they noticed that boy another head on the back of his head.

"Kimimaro carry the boy were going back to the hotel." They had a bit of a problem entering the hotel with the kid that is until,

"Shut up." said Kimimaro while he and Tayuya glared at the attendant. The man backed away and left. They entered the room and Kimimaro but the kid in his bed.

"I'll go get the kid something to eat." Kimimaro said and walked out with Tayuya following. Naruto looked outside the window, watching the rain fall.

"Where am I?" Naruto looked at the boy "Me and my friends saw what happened, why were they calling you demon?"

The boy looked at Naruto, why would someone normal help him? The boy had blond sunshine hair, small body, wearing a simple black shirt with dark blue pants, three whisker marks on each cheek and he had beautiful blue eyes. He was one of them, normal heck the villagers would probably beat him again for talking to a normal child. He grew angry

"CAN'T YOU SEE WHY! IT'S BECAUSE OF MY BROTHER, its cause I'm different."

"Is that why?"

Receiving no answer he walked closer to the bed and traced his face and the back of his head. "Well all I see is someone that is special, and you are like me. You are mistreated like I was in my home village all I see is someone that wants to belong somewhere."

The boys eyes widened "Why you're normal."

"I'm not." The door opened in entering Tayuya and Kimimaro.

"Kid ya hungry?"

"…." Naruto walked to Tayuya and grabbed the food and placed it on his lap, he ate it hungrily. "By the way kid what's your name?"

"Sakon and my brother Ukon."

"So kid do you what you gonna do now?"

"I don't know, I'll have to go back to hiding."

"That no way to live, you should just be-" receving a glare form Nruto she shut up, and took a deep breath and once again spoke.

"Im Tayuya, the white haired one is Kimimaro and the fox-boy is Naruto." She was trying a new thing, speaking without cursing, well actually it's more like she lost a bet and now she has to go without cursing for a month.

"Sakon-san would you and you're brother like to come with us on the road? All of us are like you never given a chance because people fear us. We are traveling around helping those like us." Naruto looked at Sakon with his piercing eyes, it almost seemed they looked right at your soul.

"I can come?"

"Sure, but you're going have to learn how to defend yourself."

"I'll come."

"Do you have any stuff?"

"No"

"Come" Kimimaro placed a henge over Sakon. "Is this a henge?"

"Yup, taught to us by the pipsqueak right there." she pointed towards Naruto who returned stuck his tongue out

"How old are you?" asked Tayuya looked et the boy.

"7"

"Well me too, Kimi there is 8 and short one right there is 5."

After introducing themselves all four left to the store and bought clothing, then food. Sakon new outfit consisted of a white shirt, black fingerless gloves, black baggy pants and black ninja sandals.

The Next day all 4 left the small village and headed towards another non-shinobi village southern of the Hidden Rain, this village was now supported by the Hidden Rain which would make it difficult to enter. It wasn't that far away considering this village that they

were leaving was some miles away form the western wall of Hidden Rain.

Reaching the village was easy, it took a two days. Kimimaro taught Sakon henge and kage bushin.

After reaching the village, the first thing they were told was to watch out for spider freak, the villagers actually told them that he would try to eat them.

Tayuya glared at the old man as soon as he was gone "People like him make me sick."

"Yes. Now less find this so called spider freak, to me it seems like the people here take to much pride on being normal."

The headed toward the small abandoned house in the near the outer outside of the village.

Splitting up into two groups they soon found the boy. He had 8 arms but that was it. Checking his forehead Sakon saw he was sick. "Sakon stay here and wait for the other two while I go into on of this shops for medicine." Sakon nodded and looked at the boy in front of him he was like him. _'He's like me, I hope he comes with us, it be fun!'_

"What took you?" asked Sakon as the other two came in. "Well you could get lost here. Hey were fox-boy?" asked Tayuya as she looked under a rock. Kimimaro sweat dropped along with Sakon.

"Naruto-san went to the store to buy some medicine."

"Great so what do we do?"

"I don't know." All three stared at each other.

Naruto came back to find Tayuya, Sakon sleeping and Kimimaro staring into nothing.

'_At first I wasn't so sure, but no I know I made the right choice. Because of Orochimaru they weren't able to see the good side to life. Orochimaru made them think that everyone was out to get them, that nobody but himself cared for them. Tayuya, Sakon, Ukon, Jirobi, Kidomaru and especially Kimimaro all deserve a second chance. Before my life revolved around the leaf, now I will only protect those precious to me._

Naruto awoke Kidomaru up and sat him up.

"Here drink this."

Kidomaru looked at the boy, and then at the others. Who are they, Why aren't they are afraid? Questions like that plagued his mind. Drinking the medicine Naruto let the boy down. "Why aren't you afraid?" he looked at them and soon fell into a deep sleep.

"Guess were spending the night guys!" _'Oops I forget they were sleeping.' _Kimimaro nodded and fell asleep.

The next day Naruto left to get some breakfast when he smelled smoke. Paying he got out and saw the house on fire. He ran and a few seconds he reached the house. The villagers were cheering that is until Naurto used **Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu **which he learned from his memory to stop the fire. After he finished a villager yelled out "What are you doing! Were killing the demon!" That did it those words hit Naruto hard, he instantly remembered one of the assassination attempts he got as a child. Naruto looked up with the eyes of the Kyuubi making the villagers run away. "Demon my ass the only demons I see here are the cowards running away."

Leaving the village with Kidomaru they made there way towards Rock. Kidomaru himself felt he made the right choice. At first he wasn't sure but when he saw he way Naruto looked at the villagers he knew then he could get along with them.

'_Four done and one to go.' _thought Naruto as he saw Tayuya and Kidomaru fight over who caught the largest fish while Sakon tried to stop them and Kimimaro watched amused by the whole situation.

After a month all five reached Rock. It took them long mostly because all four were learning ninjutsus, genjutsus, and tajutsu, along with a few sealing techniques. Naruto was around upper Anbu level, Kimimaro lower Anbu, the other 3 were upper chunin level.

"Who goes there?" asked a guard as he looked at all five. Both Kimimaro and Naruto had a genjutsu over them. Naruto took the appearance of his sexy no jutsu with clothes on and Kimimato took the appearance of a senior. "Hi there!" squealed Naruto as the other resisted the urge to laugh. Both guards blushed "Me and my family are traveling around form village to village learning about there history and culture! Can we look around you're village as well?" she squeled yet again given the air of innocence around her. Just like they planned both guards let them in. She squealed a thank you and both guys waved good bye turning around wiping their nosebleeds.

When out of site all four of them laughed there heads off well in Kimimaro's case chuckled. "I can't believe you actually did that!" said Tayuya trying to hide her laughter while Kidomaru was rolling in the ground laughing. Naruto pouted nobody takes him seriously.

"Are right you guys find a place to eat while I go look around." all of them nodded "Ok Naruko." in response to that a kunai was send towards Kidomaru.

Naruto dismissed the henge and left. He made his way to the playground. Hey he was 6 yrs old right? He has a unwritten right to play in the playground. When he reached the playground he spotted a few older kids picking on a boy. This made his blood boil.

"Oi what are you doing?" The kids looked over at Naruto who took on the appearance of an adult. All the kids ran away. Soon he realized the kid was Jirobi. He dispelled the henge and mumbled "Idiots." Jirobi looked at the child in front of him. "Thank You" he said with tears in his eyes. "Don't worry about it." he gave his fox grin and took his hand "Come on lets eat you must be hungry!" Jirobi was wordlessly taken along. When he reached the restaurant that the others were in the waiter looked disgustingly at Jirobi before smiling at the little blond boy. "Hi there why are you hanging out with _him _he's a very bad boy, you shouldn't be hanging out with him." the waiter said adding a glare to Jirobi _'he's going to call me bad like all the other's.' _Jirobi saddened as that thought went through his head. "He hasn't done anything bad and me and my family are eating here so unless you want to lose all of your customers I suggest you leave my friends alone." The waiter looked at the kid in surprise "No, there I'm going to allow trash like that to eat at this restarunt."

Naruto smirked "Jirobi go hid behind the counter." Jirobi was about to ask why but then looked into his eyes and decide to do as he says.

Naruto ran inside were all the people who were eating were at. The other four saw Naruto but kept quite when they saw that look he had on his face they decide to sit back and enjoy the show.

Naruto ran and latched onto one of the older ladies near by, the lady herself looked at the small bundle of sunshine hair latched to her leg. "What's the matter little boy?"

"I got lost and started looking around here and I found a room with bugs, and dead animals and then I saw the kitchen there were spider webs around it and I don't want to eat here it looks like a haunted house." with that he started to wail which brought on the attention of most the customers, and that's when Tayuya took her cue and cast a genjutsu reveling worms in the peoples food, and other things, making all the people run out.

After ruining there business for some time all five step out with Jirobi too. Jirobi and Kidomaru became friends really fast. Another one to the team. With that all six left Rock, and of course leaving a small present there two curiosity of Naruto and Tayuya that should go on the next day since they stayed the night and left in the morning around 4 am.

A/N

Damn this is the longest I've written on any fan fiction, on well I'll try to keep this up.

Now time to vote

Who should join?

I thinking Haku and Zabuza. Any more characters anybody think I should join too?

_Translations_

_**Shunshin no Jutsu - **Body Flicker Technique_

_**Kawarimi no Jutsu, - **Body Replacement Technique_

_**Henge - **Transformation Technique_

_**Doton: - Shinjū Zanshu no Jutsu - **Earth Release: Inner Decapitation Technique_

_**Doton: Doryūheki - **Earth Release: Earth Style Wall_

_**Doton: Retsudotenshō - **Earth Release: Split Earth Turn Around Palm_

_**Doton: Dochū Eigyo no Jutsu - **Earth Release: Underground Projection Fish Technique_

_**Jibaku Fuda: Kassei - **Exploding Tag: Activate_

_**Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu - **Fire Release: Dragon Fire Technique_

_**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu - **Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique_

_**Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu - **Fire Release: Phoenix Immortal Fire Technique_

_**Oiroke no Jutsu, Hāremu no Jutsu - **do I really have to tell you this?_

_**Kirigakure no Jutsu - **Hiding Mist Technique_

_**Kage bushin - **Shadow clone _

_**Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu - **Multiple Shadow Clone Technique_

_**Shōsen Jutsu - **Mystical Palm Technique (medic jutsu)_

_**Kanashibari no Jutsu **- Temporary Paralysis Technique_

_**Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu - **Water Clone Technique_

_**Suirō no Jutsu, Suiton: - **Water Prison Technique_

_**Daibakufu no Jutsu, Suiton: - **Water Release: Great Waterfall Technique_

_**Suiryūdan no Jutsu - **Water Release: Water Dragon Blast Technique_

_**Suiton: Kokū no Jutsu - **Water Release: Black Rain Technique_

_**Suiton Suijinheki - **Water Release: Water Encampment Wall_

_**Magen: Narakumi no Jutsu - **Demonic Illusion: Hell Viewing Technique_

_**Bakuretsufuu**, - Sorry I forgot where I got this one_

_**Magen: Jubaku Satsu - **Demonic Illusion: Tree Bind Death_

_Ja Ne,_

_GrAvItYfAiL_


	3. We meet again Konoha

A/N Sorry I kinda deleted the third chapter by accident, you may call it lack of attention spand any way I was just posting it again Sorry. No new chapter yet. 

**Disclaimer ****-** if I own it then Sasuke would be long dead, that goes for Sakura and Kakashi as well.

**Title -** A new Future

**Pairing -** not sure

**Rating -** K

**Plot **- Naruto has suffered greatly through his life. Throw in Kyuubbi with a forbidden jutsu and he's thrown back into the past. But just because he's back doesn't mean his helping the leaf.

**Legend **

"Talking"

"Thinking"

"Shukaku, Kyuubi speaking"

"Shukaku, Kyuubi thinking."

"Shukaku's flashback"

Chapter 2 - We meet again Konoha

Running form rooftop to rooftop was simple, but you see the problem right now were the ANBU that were after him and his companion, he himself was holding a little boy no more the age of 8 on his back. He nodded his head and his partner left in response.

Making sure the child is warm, he took out a strangely shaped kunai and threw it straightly forward causing the figure that was running to disappear in a yellow flash. He reappeared on a tree outside the village, under the tree sat a man with blue skin and a huge sword next to him. Jumping down the man grinned "Took you long enough."

The figure just chuckled "Whatever."

"Hey where's the Weasel?" the shark like man asked him.

"Taking care of some ANBU. He should be arriving any minute now."

Seconds later the same man that was mentioned appeared. "Let's go."

All three nodded and left.

The next day …

All three man walked towards the front gate of a village, the young boy was holding on to the hand of another boy that looked around the age of 11.

"Halt who goes there?" in front of them appeared a guard with a Hitai -e- around his neck, that said hitai -e- had four different symbols that represent the four main elements; water, fire, wind and earth. The guard examined all three and then bowed, and motioned for the other guard to open the gates. As the gates opened the little boys eyes widened and a gasp could be heard. The boy looked entranced with the village, it was amazing! "Welcome to the Village hidden in the Elements." (translation please)

Walking through the village you could feel the cool crisp air hit your face,. The sun shined brightly upon them. The village itself had the air of warmth around it, something that lacked in his pervious home. The houses were beautifully built as well as their gardens which had exotic plants, and the land he walked was very well taken care of. The grass was around the whole village except the roads making the village look like plains of pure grass. The plain fields made it seem like some sort of paradise forbidden to man. As they continued to walk he saw many children playing around in the grass fields. Nearing the middle of the village there were the shops. The shops were all beautifully decorated and unlike his home and there also seemed to be no people wearing rags like he has on. He frowned this village was amazing. Why on earth would they want him? In his home town he was an outcast, hated and feared by everyone.

The taller shinobi seeing his distress put his hand on the young one's shoulder, the boy eye lifted up to his face to find a small smile planted on his face. "Come, Haru were changing your clothes and then well see which schedule fits you best ok?" Haru smiled and bounced off.

"Itachi, Kisame inform the others that we have a new villager, oh and get the rest of the host in here."

Both nodded, leaving Naruto alone with the kid.

About an hour later … After the horrors of shopping...

Naruto sat with Haru eating some dango, when the others appeared. Behind Kisama and Itachi stood …

Gaara container of Ichibi.

Yugito container of Nibi.

Umi container of Yonbi

Jun container of Gobi

And of course there is Naruto container of Kyuubi.

"Naruto-san is he?"

"Hai , he is one of us." turning his attention back at the boy he asked "Are you done?"

The boy nodded and turned around to see the five people he never saw and the two that came with him.

There in the middle stood a boy with short red hair, azure eyes and pale skin. He wore light loose black pants with a blood red shirt. He also had a pair of black fingerless gloves outlined with crimson red. His black sweater was tied around his waist. Around his neck he wore a gold necklace shaped like that of a raccoon. The kanji for 'One' was plated on it. But what mostly stood out was the kanji symbol of 'Love' on his forehead. Finally his hitai -e- was placed around his right arm.

Next to him was the only girl of the group. She had long blond hair with black slanted cat-like eyes. She wore her hitai -e- around her forehead. The lady wore a black tube with dark blue cargo pants and black sneakers. Around hers neck she wore a gold necklace that resembled that of a cat with the kanji 'Two' plated on it.

The other boy had long light blue hair highlighted with white strands. His hair was tied up letting his bangs fall framing his face. His hitai -e- was tied around his forehead. He wore blue fingerless gloves with the kanji 'Four' on it was plated on his necklace. He wore dark blue baggy pants with different belts around him. He wore a white t - shirt, looking closer you would see a weird mark near his neck.

The last boy there looked just a few years older then him. He had short black hair, with midnight blue highlights. He had big brown eyes and a light skin color. Like the others he also wore a necklace with the kanji 'Five' plated on it. He wore his hitai -e- around his neck so you couldn't see it anyway. He wore a simple light brown shirt and black shorts with blue ninja sandals. He himself seemed more lively then the other and the youngest.

He mentally smiled they all seemed like nice people and they don't hate him which is a huge plus. Turning his sttention back to the blond man that helped him he saw him remove his cloak.

He wore black baggy cargo pants. He wore comnbat boots with a kunai pouch tied on his rigth thigh. He wore a dark blue shirt with a black sweater. He also wore a black fingerless golve. The weirdest thing was that he wore a black facemask with a gold chained necklace that resembled the nine tailed fox around his neck with the kanji 'Nine' plated on it. His eyes were piercing blue that went perfectly with his golden hair and tanned skin. His hitai -e- was also around his forehead.

"Come Haru I want you to some of my friends but not here somewhere peaceful wouldn't you agree Umi?"

"Of course."

All of them headed towards the training field as they walked by, most of the villagers greeted them with a good evening and excused themselves. Reaching the grounds all of them sat down.

"Haru these are my friends, guys introduce yourself, how about I go first?" not waiting for a response he started,

"My name is Naruto, my likes are ramen, my friends, training, a certain fur ball-" with that his head started to hurt, apologizing mentally he continued "and reading. My dislikes are closed minded people, those who betray their friends, stuck up bastards, paperwork and stupid people who don't keep there word. My hobbies are training going around meeting new people and helping them, more training and hiding form the ANBU because I ran away form my office. My dream is to create a place were everyone can be accepted for who they are."

"My name is Gaara, my likes are my brother and sister, training with Naruto and the rest of my friends, learning new techniques form Shukaku. My dislikes are like Naruto mentioned close minded people, those who betray their friends, paperwork and assholes. My hobbies are training, spending time with my friends training to get stronger. My dream would be to grow strong to protect my precious people."

"My name is Yugito, my likes include dango, my fellow villagers, my adopted brother Naruto, training with and getting stronger with my freinds and a certain cat. My dislikes are arrogant people, those who are selfish , stuck up and those who don't protect their comrade in the battle field. My hobbies are training to become stronger. My dream is to grow to a strong shinobi of the Elements."

"My name is Umi. My likes are shogi, reading, training, and watching the clouds. My dislikes are mean people, bastards, and arrogant shinobi, My hobbies are playing shogi with Naruto and Itachi-san. My dream for the future is to be able to control all of my four tails and to make Elements the best the of all the shinobi countries."

"My name is Jun. My likes are many! Like for example I love playing with friends! I also enjoy learning new things form Kisame-sensei and annoying him. My dislikes are mean people. My hobbies are bothering Kisame-sensei by calling him sushi-chan and annoying Yugito! My dream is to become strong!"

"How about you Haru?" He nodded "Hi my name is Haru. I like nice people, I dislike mean people, the older people who tell there kids not to play with me. My hobbies are trying to make friends. My dream is to be accepted." All of their eyes warmed at the mention of his dream, they all have felt the pain of being alone, begin unwanted, sadness, and loneliness. Gaara and Naruto looked at each other and nodded. "Haru, do you want to know the truth of why you're were hated back at your home village?"

Haru eyes widened, they knew why he was hated. "Yes, please I always asked but nobody would tell me!" unshed tears glistened in his eyes.

Naruto took a deep breath and started "Haru when you were born the great seven tailed demon attacked your home village. The reason though nobody knows. Through in my travels I have learned that the demons have always had a reason to why they attacked. During the demon's attack, a traveling monk was staying there. He sealed the demon inside a baby boy that was recently born." Realization hit those clear emerald eyes as tears made their way down his pale skin. Yugito walked over him and embraced him s he cried on her chest.

After calming down he asked the same question every one of them had asked when they had met Naruto. "Why do you care about me?" Naruto kneeled to one knee as his hand ruffled Haru's hair.

"I care about you Haru because I know the pain of being alone, unwanted, hated for something I had no control over, being targeted for peoples hatred. I am like you, all of us are like you. We all have something that connects us and that is our hearts. This village is made up those who have abandoned hope, those who have been shunned, those who were hated, and more importantly those whose hearts cried for a person to understand them, acceptance. This village was made for those who have suffered and gives them hopes for a brighter future."

"People like me?" he said while he rubbed his eyes.

"Hai, there people here who were hated, feared and shunned. We are all united here, in hope to create a better life for our families or make families. All of us are connected by the strength of our hearts. We have all overcome obstacles and live on with the hope of a better future. You, I, Garra, Yugito, Umi, Jun are all connect by a deeper bond. All of us are demon containers. In this village you are accepted for who you are, it does not matter you're mistakes of the past, all that matters is the future."

_'I'm a demon conatiner? But nii-san says that the demons only attacked when provoked. So does that mean it's the village own fault?' _

"Naruto-nii-chan do the villagers know about you being a demon container?" he asked hoping that he might be accepted here.

"Yes, the people are all shinobi though some are retired, they all know about me and them. They do not fear us nor hate us, they accepted us because they themselves are like us and understand the pain of being alone."

Tears continued to pour down his face. It seems he has people who understand him. They are all like him. _'I think I like to state a new life here. I want to be like them, they protect their home and I want to get stronger.'_

"Naruto-nii-chan, can I be a shinobi? I want to protect my new home like you guys." They all smiled. "Haru come let's go to the office." Haru nodded and waved goodbye as they both left towards the tower.

With the guys …

"Jun should we help Naruto test Haru?" asked Umi as he waved goodbye to Haru.

"It depends whether you want to help later on, with the paper work." Both Yugito and Garra who were walking to catch up with Naruto and Haku stooped and walked back to were Umi was.

Gaara thought's

"_No way! I am so not helping with the demon known as paperwork! _

"**Hey brat, I'm a demon and it's no that bad."**

"_Fine then, take control of my body and do the paperwork."_

"**Hell, brat I am not stupid, there is no way I will ever do the evil known as paperwork. Come on **

kid feel pity for me, I was a demon lord and even demon lords have to do paperwork, hell twenty

centuries were enough for me! I remenber like it was yesterday when I met the hell spawn known as paperwork."

__

Shukaku's Flashback

"**_Shukaku you should feel honored at being the new one tailed demon lord." the one known as the great one tailed demon told him as he passed his title._**

"**_Yes, I really am honored" Shukaku himself could barely hold in his joy, all his hard work had payed of and he has become one of the next generation of demon lords._**

"**_Good, here's you office and here's you work. " Walking in he notice the piles of papers in the desks. "Oh and don't forget to sign every one twice ok, well that's it bye! And before I forget good luck." With that the ex- one tailed demon lord closed the door and left on with his new free life. _**

With Shukaku

After hours of paperwork he finally finished. And just as he was about to finished with the last signature; just at that exact second; when he was about to finished the last paper in came the secretary with ten bran new stacks of paper.

Outside Shukaku was as normal as the next person but inside I was very different.

Inside Shukau mind

'**_That old fart, that's why he was so happy to leave. At first I thought it was his old age but now I understand, he wanted to escape!' As he pondered very deeply in his thoughts the secretary came in with another new batch. Chibi Shukaku cried anime tears as he cursed 'DAMN YOU TO FUCKIN HELL OLD MAN, I SWEAR ONCE IM DONE I COMING FOR YOU!' insert some other profanities not suitable for 18 and under. _**

End of Shukaku's flashback.

In Gaara's mind Shukaku sulked in the corner, creating the air of failure around him while Gaara sweat dropped.

Needless to say once he was done the old man was somewhere in the near south getting a tan. Away, far enough for Shukaku never to find him that is until the next generation is chosen and by then the old man would be resting peacefully.

To be exactly his reign as the one tailed demon was cut short thanks to an idiot that managed to summon him and then tried to control him, failing to seal him in a Taunki (I don't know if I spelled it right). And finally once again came before him, sealing him in Gaara badly if I may add. Also putting another one of his half-brained seals on him causing him to crave blood.

To say the least he was still pissed that he didn't get the old man. That is why right now, at this very moment the great one tailed demon was sitting in the corner sulking while Gaara was wondering why the hell he feared him when he was younger.

Now with Yugito!

As soon as Jun said paperwork, shivers were sent throughout her body. As yes she remembers when the kage made her take a mission for the paperwork. Saying he was a bit sick and needed someone to sign them for him and that's when sweet innocent chuunin Yugito came in and took the mission. The next day nightmares came to her about it, and even now, here she was forced to do paperwork. Hell, let Naruto take care of, she has enough of it piled up at her office. Mostly because of Naruto's new law.

Oh, the horror.

Okay enough with those two back to Naruto and Haru!

Haru sat in the chair while Naruto and the academy teacher sat there discussing his schedule. He had already been tested in IQ, and other stuff. The secretary told him to go in and so he went in. Walking in he saw Naruto with one of the people that tested him.

"Hey Haru this is Ariel she is one of academy's jounin teachers." The said girl had long brown hair and kind brown eyes, "Hey there Haru , it's nice to me you. I'm am one of your academy teachers and I'll see you tomorrow at school, Okay?" Haru nodded and she left with a poof.

"All right Haru you said you wanted to practice swordsmanship and medicine right?"

"Hai."

"Well then here's you're schedule."

Student Name - Haru

Age - 8

Year - 1st

Major -Ninjutsu

Classes

Period 1 - Ninjutsu with Yagame Tohru.

Period 2 - Ninjutsu with Yagame Tohru.

Period 3 - Genjutsu with Harade Ariel.

Period 4 - Tajutsu with Nawarme Lei.

Period 5 - Lunch

Peirod 6 - Teamwork, E-rank missions with different sensei's.

Period 7 - Anatomy with Shirami Edward.

Period 8 - Elective; swordsmanship with Pember Ray.

Period 9 - Elective; Medic - Shorin Sayu.

Teacher - Saryonn Hawk, After School

Looking back at Naruto he asked "Am I really going to learn all of these?"

"Yes, everyone starts at age eight at the Academy. First you will learn the basics of Ninjustu, Gen, and Tai. Now let me explain. You're major is ninjutsu, form our test we found out that you have a knack for ninjutsu and you'll need to learn about that the most. The others are as much as important so pay attention towards your sensei's in those fields as well. Now as you now you can choose your electives and these are your sensei's. As for Anatomy, everyone takes three years of this class. Taking this class will help the next generation with inventing there own taijutsu style. As for your after school sensei , for every student who doesn't have a family clan to help them learn their clan's abilities they have a separate sensei to help them, every year for the next 4 years your going to have four different sensei's to help you in each field, outside of the school."

"Does everyone have a separate sensei?" curiosity showed in his eyes as Naruto smirked. Hr was right, the boy is like him, he had a craving for learning.

"Those who don't come form families with bloodlines, though most of population do have bloodlines, well anyway all your sensei are chuunin."

"Why chuunin?"

"The academy teachers are mostly all jounin, chuunin in order to graduate to jounin must take an apprentice for one year or teach in the academy for one year. Also before we forget ranking goes a bit different here."

"Can you tell me?"

"Sure, I do need something to take my mind off all the paperwork I'll be doing after you leave.

Academy Level - mostly are high ranked genin, of course to the outside countries they are known as just academy student level which for them it's pretty weak.

Genin Level - high ranked chunnin

Chunnin level - in between high jounin and low Anbu level

Jounin Level - High Anbu overlapping Sannin

ANBU, Hunter, - Sannin overlapping Kage

Sannin - above Kage

And Kage level - well I don't know it, but I have that title but their are others who have kage level strenght, but most importantly all these level can only be reach with hard work and always remenber, Hard work and protecting you're friends is the only path to true strength." With that Haru left, Naruto smiled that is till he looked behind him. There in the table sat in it's own glory the unsigned paperwork. Inner Naruto cried till he got an idea. Poking his head out, and scaring the heck of the secretary he said in a seroius tone "Summon Itachi and Kisame to my office."

Waiting around,

still waiting …

_'Where the hell are they?' _

Three minutes later two poofs.

Grinning like a mad man he smiled and took a single pice of paper and placed it on the desk. Lowering his hand near his kunai belt he took an odd shape kunai and placed his arms behind him.

"Itachi, Kisame you two have an A-class mission, here's your report, and before you ask you're not allowed to refuse it and good luck." With that he threw a kunai and

in a yellow flash he hurried out.

Taking out the mission report both read it and, ...

well here's Kisame's reaction to it,

"YOU FUCKING SHORT BASTARD!!! YOU ASSHOLE HOW DARE YOU! JUST YOU WAIT, ILL CHOP THOSE LEGS OFF BRAT! AND THEN LET'S SEE YOU GROW MIDGET!" Itachi himself developed a nervous twitch in his left eyebrow.

Mission Report

Level - A class

Objective - Both must complete today's stack of paperwork for community service and no you may not back out or you'll be stuck with the Academy student's helping out with the E-rank missions for three years. Oh yes I have that power since you elected me Kage, now get to work maggots!  
If not completed must do 20 E-rank mission and then more community service.

Back with Naruto

"**You know Kit that's an abuse of power."**

'_Then you do it.'_

"**Thinking it over, good job kit!" _'Not even I would face it' _**

'_Thanks now where's that ramen stand?' _

Three months Later…

"Why have you summon us Naruto-sama?"

In front of Naruto were all the kage and Sannin , and some jounin level ninja

They were,

Itachi, Kisame (bound to the chair with chakra draining ropes.) Gaara, Temrai, Kankoru, Yugito, Umi, Jun, Ranmaru, Tayuya, Kimimaro, Kisomaru, Ukon and Sakon, Jirobi, the old Atasuki (Names please I forgot) , Raiga Kurosuki (he was next to Kisame just in case he got loose, needless to say he is still holding a grudge), some of the other village clan leaders Hitroshia Neon and Panda Yuki who were the fourth's teammates.

'_Here goes' _"Thanks to one of our spies we have learned about Orochimaru's future plans. I am to go undercover as Naruto Uzuamki, to Konoha." Everyone face was in shock. "The genin exams are taking place in three days, I be on one of the rookie teams, Orochimaru is after one of the genins body for his own purpose. Playing as a dobe I'll be placed with the rookie of the year in other words Itachi's little brother. This is declared a double class mission and you are to tell the villagers this I want no mistakes if they are kept on the dark my mission might be compromised I trust the villagers to keep it a secret. Our genins will be also participating the next chuunin exams as an introduction to the Elements me and my team will be participating as well, I'll make sure of that. The genins participating are to be informed as well. The Anbu going with the Kage will be Itachi, Kisomaru and Sasori. I'll be sending reports every month. This mission will last 6 months to 11 at the latest."

All of them were still to stunned to talk, but all agreed later on though some of them were difficult.

With that the villagers were informed (the village has just started to be known, so there are no travelers there since there was a specialized jutsu that every Sannin and higher level shinobi put their power in to created a shield around the whole village to allow no one in. The only way in was the front gate) The villagers understood this to be a high quality mission, and were honored that they had been told. (Usually alll the villages keep all the big mission hiding form the villagers, and in this village everyone is or were shinobi) They all agreed that if anyone could fool the Leaf it would be their Leader.

Naruto left that night, bidding farewell to Kimimaro, Tayuya and Itachi. While walking out he heard something that sounded like "GOOD LUCK MIDGET AND DON"T GET STEPPED ON!" well you can guess who said that.

Two days later.

Naruto stood on top of a mountain that was in front of Konoha. Observing he saw the monument of the four Hokage's. He stared at the villagers. He was back, in his mind he sighed, it was time again for his façade to come back. Looking at the village

"We meet again Konoha."

A/N

Sorry for making it short but I still not sure who should I join form the leaf.

So far the only person I want to join is Lee in not sure about the others.

As for Zabuza and Haku, well I want their bond to grow first, then they joining, so expect the bridge episode but my way.

Pole still on!

So keep voting.

Ja ne!


End file.
